bella's story oh my my my continued
by FOREVERBOOKWORM322
Summary: this is the the continued story of "bella's story oh my my my" by niki94. she owns everrything before this chapter. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Song play list: her diamonds -Rob Thomas **

**Angels on the moon -thriving ivory**

**You and me - life house **

**The man who cant be moved- the script**

**I'll be - Edwin McCain**

**Hey guys I'm forever bookworm I will continue writing this story and will hopefully be as good as niki94. Everything before this chapter belongs to her amazing story writing self! if you guys have any suggestions or requests any at all ;( if you want Bella to go to Australia or Edward to die or something then I will obviously think about the first one and say NO WAY to the second one!!) don't be afraid to ask me!!! (oh and I don't do lemons guys!!! sorry!) all the things the girls wear and get in this chapter I will try and post it ASAP on my profile.**

You know how people say that before you know it time goes by and your life has passed right before your eyes?? Well that is what has happened to me. last time I checked me and Edward were getting ready for our first day of fifth grade together ; we had met up in my tree house the night before and discussed our plan of action for the year. we stayed up until talking about schools, parents and friends as soon as we got home though we got such a bad spanking that we couldn't sit properly in our chairs for about a month... Now, well now things have changed Edward and I are going to the same collage and quiet frankly I'm pretty angry and annoyed about it. no matter how much I protested against it Edward was staying in Forks with me. Our fight about collage usually went like this:

" Edward think reasonably for just one second" I commanded. we had just finished watching meet the Fockers and Edward and me were sitting comfortably on Charlie's couch. "you can not just say no to any ivy league collage; I mean would you let me give up a school like that for you???" he immediately got into his godly Adonis pose and pretended to think out the situation. "see love that's the difference between you and me ;as far as I know of you didn't get into an ivy league collage I on the other hand did; so my course of action is will be made with my approval don't you agree??" he was now only inches away from my face and his breathing was intoxicating me as he moved closer; officially ending the conversation.

I sighed as I took the milk from the fridge out for my daily cereal and milk gourmet breakfast; no matter how hard I tried Edward just seemed determined to stay here in the hell hole known as forks just because I couldn't go with him. don't get me wrong; its great that my boyfriend is so caring and loving that he doesn't want to go to a different collage than me; but I feel guilty. Guilty that Edward is giving up a great future for ME, guilty that he has to give up being a doctor like Carlisle for ME, I felt like I was going to exploded from all the guilt at any moment all one had to do was ask about collage and I would get jumpy and nervous.

My phone suddenly rang and I was immediately pulled out of my trance. "Hello?" " hey Bella it's me." I immediately recognized the pixies voice. "hey Alice what's up" "oh nothing much, just the sky, the ceiling, some light bulbs……MY NEW ENGAGEMNT RING!!!!"

oh that was ni- wait a second did she just say _engagement ring_?????? "Me and jazz are getting married bells, isn't that great? We decided to invite everyone to dinner tonight so we can tell them but I just had to tell my best friend first!!" to say I was speechless would definitely be an understatement.

"Wow….Alice...that's.…well that's great!!!!" "im glad you think so Bella this is preparation for y-" she quickly cut off realizing she said something that she shouldn't have. "Alice. Alice what do you mean preparation? Preparation for what???" "oh you'll see bells. Just make sure to the Bella Italia 7:30 tonight, 'Kay." with that Alice quickly hung up and left me in a quiet shock. What did she mean???? I stayed silent for a few minutes thinking of possibilities until it finally clicked. Oh no oh GOD no Alice was probably just kidding; Edward would never ask me anything like that; no he would never pop the question....would he????

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The rest of the day went by pretty fast after that Charlie and Renee went to go visit Billy Black after a small lunch and would come back to get ready for Alice's dinner later. After that I had decided to clean the house and read my old copy of Wuthering heights for the day. At exactly 6:oo I went to go get ready for the dinner I didn't want the psychotic pixie on my case because I didn't dress nice enough for her surprise engagement party. I searched through my room until I found my cream towel went to the bathroom and got into the shower. I don't know why but I love showering it gives me time to think and relax it was great. Today the only thing I was thinking about was Edward and about what Alice had said on the phone. I thought silently as I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo.

No; Edward would never in a million years ask anyone like _me_ to marry him. He was perfect, beautiful, smart, and I was boring old ordinary Bella. I just wasn't good enough for him. I sighed as I stepped out of the shower I shouldn't be thinking negatively on my best friend's celebration day. I should be happy and excited; but I couldn't smother the feeling of resentment and jealousy that I got when I thought of her engagement. Not because of the groom, I mean no offense to Alice but Blondie there wasn't really my type. Nope; my type was bronzed haired, emerald eyed guys, with smiles that would warm anyone girls heart. I wanted to get married to Edward and (though I would never tell anyone) I wanted to get married soon. But that could never happen .I would never be good enough for him he would probably get married to some beautiful blue eyed blond, like that bimbo Tanya and run off with her as soon as he got rid of me .

A single tear brushed my face as I applied the final touches to my make-up. Thank God my mascara was water proof. I quickly wiped away the tear and put on a brave face. I would not let anyone see sad weepy Bella; not tonight I promised myself silently. I slipped on the ridiculously high heels( bought by the one and only psychotic fairy) and stumbled toward the door with a small purse in one hand and the key to my truck in another.

As I stepped outside I saw a silver car parked on the sidewalk. As the angel stepped out of the car we both seemed to mimic each other. Our jaws both dropped as we stared at each other. He was wearing black slacks and a crisp white dress short rolled up to his elbow; he looked as though he had just came out of a commercial for a dressing department, I wouldn't be surprised if cameras started to flick around him.

" Bella…" he finally said " you look…. There just isn't any words made up for the way you look tonight love." I was blushing like crazy when Edward finished. He quickly made his way around the car to me and opened the door. "Madame" he said. Bowing and motion his hand for me to hold on. "thanks" I mumbled still shocked by his beauty.

" so," he sighed as he got into the car. "what do you think Alice is calling us all for???" his face looked curious as he stared at the dark empty road that lead to the freeway. "uuuhmmm.. I really couldn't know" I looked out of the window closely focusing on the many trees that passed " Bella…. Bella love you never have been good at lying and I don't expect you to be good now. What is it that Alice is keeping from us; or more like the rest of us???" he looked more amused than anything he emerald eyes sparkling.

"well I'm not telling!!!" he immediately stopped the car and I realized that we had already reached the restaurant " please Bella... Please for me??" he unleashed the full power of his eyes and I felt completely hypnotized by the beautiful green orbs as I told him Alice's surprise. "uuummm Alice and jasper are getting married."

his eyes widened and he looked completely shocked Expected him to have his mouth hanging open and his eyes shocked but then in a very unexpected manner he was laughing " ohm….thank god!!!" tears were now streaming down his eyes. "I thought" he Had another spasm of laughter. "I thought Alice was pregnant or that her and jazz were moving away…."he chuckled "thank god it finally that." my mouth was now hanging open I was amazed. _just_ getting married???? Well it was better than the other two possibilities. "well…..I'm glad you took it so well; now if we can get out of the car so that Alice can get my death sentence over and done with it would be great" he chuckled and got out of the car so that he could open the door for me . "don't worry love I'll act like you never told me this, I will do anything for you not to serve your death sentence." he grinned my favorite grin and took my hand as we reached the restaurant. "sure" I mumbled under my breath "you're the next Brad Pitt" he chuckled huskily and opened the door.

As soon as we stepped in Alice and Esme were there hugging me and Edward and ushering us to the table. As we sat down I noticed that everyone was already here. Ooops looks like they were waiting for me and Edward. Me and Edward quickly ordered, one steak with mashed potatoes for Edward and one lasagna for me.

Alice cleared her throat as we all got settled down. " as you all now jasper and me have called you all to tell you something very important. We have decided to get married. We have been dating for a while now and we wanted the ceremony to happen before collage." Alice looked very professional yet you could tell that she was brimming with happiness.

" Alice!!" Esme was the first one to break the silence "that is great dear." everyone quickly got up and hugged Alice Esme, my mom, Alice's mom were crying and all the dads were talking to Jasper with not doubt telling him what would happen if he ever hurt Alice. Poor jasper I grinned as Edward grabbed me by the waist and took me to Alice. "what's so funny?" he asked we were waiting in line to hug and congratulate Alice. "well it's just that I feel sorry for jasper he looked so scared when the all the dads came and talked to him no doubt threatening him. I thought it was pretty funny." he was chuckling loudly Rosalie looked over at us and smiled. I smiled back. When we finally reached Alice she was crying and wiping her eyes from the runny mascara.

"Bella" she wailed. She threw her small self on me and cried some more. " you look so beautiful and here I am crying on you….." she sniffled daintily. She looked beautiful wearing a black lacey dress and high red heels . Suddenly an excited expression came on her face.

" Do you want do see my wedding ring???" she looked like a small child talking about her newly acquired toy. "sure" I smiled excited for my friend. "look" she sighed . The ring was very beautiful it had a thin band of gold and a huge diamond in the middle circling it there were small rubies and diamonds. The ring was stunning. And probably coast more than my house, my car and all my things put together.

" Wow Alice its beautiful. How much was it though?" I know it sounded rude but I just had to know. "oh it was about $ 20,500 dollars." my mouth was hanging open and Edward was staring at me amused.

" Congratulations Alice. I'm glad that you and jasper finally decided to tie the knot." he smiled down at Alice and they quickly embraced in a tight brother sister sort of hug . "thanks Eddie boy I wish I could same for you now." she grinned and Edward's eyes tightened and his smile was cynical .

" thanks so much Alice me and Bella will go sit down now." he grabbed my arm, a little too harshly for my liking, and quickly sat me down in my chair.

"Edward." I asked as he sat down ' what on earth does Alice mean with all these implications???" Its driving me crazy all ready. Besides you know that I hate surprises." I looked at him with annoyed eyes and he answered back with his dazzling smile. " I assure you I have no idea what Alice means love, I swear " he crossed his long fingers over his heart then suddenly a hurt expression crossed his perfect face " but I do know I'm a little hurt." he looked up from under his eyelashes with hurt eyes."

" Why" I questioned " because you said you don't like my surprises" I could see a hint of amusement in his emerald eyes. " I didn't specify that I hated your surprises I just said I hate surprises in general" I put my hand on his arm and smiled "but your surprises can be tolerable, that is when you don't spend any money on it." he grinned my favorite grin and put his lips to my hand.

" well I'm glad to hear it' he murmured against my skin. "ehh ehh ehhmmm!!!" Charlie muttered. Most of the couples had gotten up to dance and Charlie and Renee had gotten up to dance too but I guess they were back .

"Edward, Bella." he looked very strict but I could see some sort of unidentified happiness behind the whole façade. " bells you look beautiful tonight I hope you know that" I blushed as red as a tomato. " thanks dad"

I mumbled

I heard Renee laugh as she approached us. " I go to the bathroom for one minute and your already pasteurizing our daughter and her boyfriend." her grin grew more pronounced as she said the word boyfriend. Jeez everyone was in on the secret except for me. It was really annoying. Renee noticed my expression and quickly realized that she had done something to reveal the secret a little bit more.

" well Charlie are you going to ask me to dance or am I going to have to drag you on there?" poor Charlie looked terrified as Renee seemed to literally drag him onto the dance floor.

Edward chuckled as he got up from his seat. He shuffled around nervously and tapped me on the shoulder. "Come on love lets go" he slid me away from the table and me half eaten lasagna.

" Why, we have no hurry and I want to talk to Alice again before we leave." I set my chin stubbornly as a thoughtful look came upon his face.

"well all right but if we stay we have to dance." he grinned at the same time I frowned. " All right, all right I'm getting up" quickly picked up my purse and went to go say good bye to everyone.

My mom had tears in her eyes and my dad was murmuring something to her that I couldn't hear. " Mom' I cried worriedly "what's wrong are you okay?" "oh Bella" she quickly straightened herself up and came towards me " yes yes dear I'm fine. Are you leaving yet?" hhhhmmm I wondered how she knew that I was leaving. Well maybe she saw that I had my purse and Edward had his coat over his hand. I guess I would assume the same thing.

" Yeah mom I'm leaving. I'll see you later, okay?" more tears brimmed to her eyes. " all right bells we'll see you later" he quickly dragged my mom away from me as I left to say my goodbyes to Emmett, and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper.

" Belly Welly" he screamed as he picked me up. Rosalie rolled her eyes as he set me down and hugged me " I'll se you tomorrow bells." " tomorrow" I repeated question. " oh, well, yes me and Alice are taking you out…" she said " uummm why Rose?" "oh," she said innocently " me and Alice just want a Girls day out so we'll pick you up a three o'clock tomorrow; 'Kay?" sure I said suspiciously.

I quickly hugged Alice and Jasper and congratulated my best friend again. As I walked to Edward, who was now talking to Carlisle and Esme, I noticed that he seemed nervous and a little stressed.

" hey Carlisle, and Esme. I believe that were leaving, …right??" I questioned Edward. He smiled "of course Bella were leaving right after we say good by to Carlisle and Esme" "oh okay"

I leaned in to kiss Carlisle check and then Esme's " goodbye dear, please come over soon." she smiled and then showed us towards the door. " now you two go now I don't want you to come home late."

We walked through the door hand in hand, but I couldn't escape the feeling that something was going to change tonight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We drove away from the restaurant; a comfortable silence upon us. As I looked at our entwined hands I felt a moment of pure bliss. " hey Bella love, do we mind if we visit the meadow for a few minutes?" he seemed a little nervous but he tried to hide it.

" sure" I replied. I wondered why he seemed so nervous but I put the thought to the end of my mind. I looked out of the car window; the scenery blurring by as we drove to our favorite spot in town.

We finally reached the opening of the forest that led to the meadow. Edward parked the car in the parking lot. There was only two other cars there; and they looked oddly like Jaspers car and Emmett's biggest jeep. Hhhmmm well they were very popular cars, I suppose Emmett and Jasper weren't the only ones who owned them. As I walked by the cars I noticed how much the heels pinched my feet.

"well lets get going love." Edward sighed. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down on the edge of the side walk and took the high heels off my sore feet. "sorry these high heels have been killing me." I complained he pondered for a minute and the a smile graced his lips. "oh then let me get you a little surprise." I looked at him suspiciously as he walked to the trunk of the shiny Volvo.

" Here; I got you these just in case" he handed me a bag with a box of navy blue converse and a pair of socks. I sighed contentedly" Edward you are officially the worlds greatest boyfriend" I slipped on the socks and then the converse while Edward chuckled and got his coat from the car and put it on.

" your welcome." when I finished putting on the shoes I jumped up and noticed that the air was getting chilly. I shivered. " you okay Bella?" he asked concerned. " yeah; just a little cold but nothing major." I didn't even finish my sentence before Edward had taken his coat off and handed it to me.

"oh no Edwa-" "Bella" he said his eyes intense "please" I rolled my eyes and I sighed defeated as I put on the coat . he seemed pleased. As I slipped it on I noticed how it smelled so strongly of him I sniffed the coat. It smelled like heaven.

He smiled and I blushed as he saw what I did. "now lets get go" he grabbed my hand and we headed to our meadow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The light was becoming more pronounced as we came closer and closer the meadow. I was light on my feet while Edward was still as energetic as when we got here. We had been walking through the uneven floor for almost an hour.

" come on love were almost there." he was supporting my whole body as we walked. Finally we reached our little piece of heaven. I gasped.

There was a blanket in the middle of the field and rose petals were scattered all over it. There was a picnic basket in the corner and candles surround the blanket.

As I looked towards Edward I gasped for he was down on one knee and had a beautiful ring in his hand.

" Bella" he began. "I have known you since I was nine years old and from the moment I saw you my heart no longer belonged to me. You picked me up when I was down and made sure I never fell again. You wiped away all my tears when I cried and you fill my heart with happiness every single day of my life. I never want to spend a single day without you. You were, are and will be my everything now and forever." my eyes were filled with tears a s he continued to speak. His beautiful face filled with hope and love. " will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

His emerald eyes were pleading as he finished the question.

"yes!!!" I cried. I jumped on top of him and kissed him till I was out of breath. Then I heard cheering and my whole family was walking towards me and Edward.

**Ha ha ha I left it in a cliffy!!! Mua ha ha I am so evil!** **hey guys I hope I did okay sorry I didn't write the chapter good enough!!! But I really hope you guys liked it. I will update as soon as I can I swear! Oh and when Edward proposed was listening to the song " I'll be" by Edwin McCain. I thought it fit the moment perfectly. Remember everything that they are wearing will be on my profile (Bella and Alice's engagement rings, their dresses, shoes.. Everything for the girls are wearing.) remember to REVIEW the chapter I wanna know how you guys liked it. OH and if you have any ideas, suggestions, or you want me to add something in the next chapter don't be afraid to ask I will consider anything! (except lemons!) Remember review or PM me !!!!****J **

Love ,Foreverbookworm322


	2. Chapter 2

I'm SO SORRY GUYS!!! My computer broke down and it erased all my files and we just got it back from the repair shop! Sorry!!!!! You guys gave me 2 comments on my last chapter!!!!2 comments! Come on guys you can do WAY better than that, reviews=faster updates, and with all the things that I have planned for this story you guys are going to get a lot of cliffy's if you don't review!J

**Story play list:**

**Kiss me-Avril Lavigne**

**I don't wanna lose your love- the outfield**

**3am- matchbox twenty**

**Crazier-Taylor swift**

**Chapter 2- oh my my my **

Everyone was hugging me; I couldn't tell anyone apart from anyone at this point. All I could think about was Edward. Instead of hearing my mother's crying voice I heard Edwards saying thanks to all the guys that were congratulating him. Man; I was obsessed with him! I sounded like one of those crazed creepy fan girls Thank god we were getting married. Hhhhhhmmm I like the sound of that much more than I should. A smile slipped on my faces and it just seemed to make Renee cry even harder. Alice was now holding me and squeezing me so tight that I couldn't even breathe.

"Oh my god Bella!!! Were getting MARRIED!!!" her green eyes were brimming with happiness as she spoke. Then it changed. "You know what this means right???" her face became devious and she began to jump up and down. No no NO!!! I thought nothing could make me upset right now; but Alice as always had to prove me wrong.

My face became grave as her just became more and more ecstatic. Somewhere in the background I heard Emmet saying to Edward; : man your lucky Bella hates shopping, that's less of an expense; rose over here maxis out all my credit cards!" I watched as Edward began to laugh his charming laugh as Rose hit Emmett.

"please Alice say it isn't so??" my face drained of all of its color and Alice just jumped more. "yes!!! Were going SHOPPING!!!!!!!!" Renee was laughing so hard that she had fallen on the floor and; in the process had knocked down a glass of wine on the forest floor. Charlie went to her and got her up; but not without letting a few laughs escape.

"Bella; sweetie;" Renee said as she shook the dirt off her dress "you get upset for the most silliest reasons. I swear you're just like Charlie!" I have never seen my dad pout but hey there's a first for everything. Charlie was sulking in a corner, looking more like a pre schooler than the chief of police. Everyone was laughing and Edward was coming toward me.

My heat fluttered furiously as he put his hand over my shoulder. Edward chuckled. I swear I was never going to used to having a Greek god for a fiancé.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been almost two months since that faithful day. I was getting married in less than one day. I sighed. Edward wanted to do things "properly" and get married before collage. I had disagreed with this but; I really didn't have a chance of winning with Edward against it. I yawned and got up from my warm purple bed. Better me getting myself up than Alice coming to get me. I swear that little pixie was mean; I wished jasper the best of luck; god knows he'll need it. I quickly showered and got ready for the last fitting for my wedding dress. Alice wanted us to try it one more time for "good luck". I still think that it's an excuse for dragging me to a store. The dress that Alice had picked for me was beautiful; there was lace on the shoulder and left my neck bare. It had lace on top of the rest of the dress and a white bow in the back. It was simple but chic. I loved it. Alice had it shipped in from Italy. The creator; Marcus Volturi, loved Alice and would probably bark if Alice asked him nicely. I laughed to myself; I swear everyone loves Alice.

I was sitting on my small dinner table, eating some left over pizza; and thinking about Edward, when someone knocked. I got up and put my now empty dish in the sink. The person knocked again.

"Coming!" I yelled. Damn; Alice sure needs to get some patience. I finished washing my dish and sprinted to the door before Alice could knock again. As I opened the door I fully expected Alice to come and jump on me; and though I did get the second part right my visitor wasn't Alice. Instead the Greek god himself was paying me a visit.

"Edward what are y-" his hand then covered my mouth and with his other hand he got my waist and pulled me back into the house.

"Shhh Bella; Alice might hear." he had now entered my house and he was dragging me into my room. He looked extremely attractive; as he was doing so; he was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. His bronze hair was tousled and his green eyes were shinning with an unknown emotion.

" im so sorry love, but Alice said that if I so much as stepped foot in the house I would lose al my ummmmmmm…. "Important parts"; before I could say Alice." he looked so scared I thought that he might begin crying. I was about to comfort him when suddenly something emerged from the shadows.

" I told you Edward; you are not to step foot in this house or else." Alice came out of my closet and was now walking towards Edward with an axe in her hand. " it really is a shame that you are going to loose all your goodies before you have had a chance to use them; but" she shrugged her shoulder indifferently as Edwards face became paler. " I warned you; and know its time to face the wrath of Alice!" she was now running towards him now as Edward was running out of the room.

"AGGGGHH!!!!!!!!!" I'll give him his props; Edward was a fast runner; Alice though was already catching up to him.

"goodbye love I'll see you at-AGH!" with those few words I heard a thud and a humph as the door seemed to close "well" Alice said as she got back in the room "that took care of him." she sat down on my bed and crossed her legs.

" um Alice don't you think that all that was just a little…oh I don't know… VIOLENT!!???" she grinned as I grimaced "nah; I only consider it violent if the danger and weapon were real; which in this case were not" she grinned even harder; I was even more confused than before Alice came out my closet with an axe in her hand.

" what do mean Alice?" I asked; her pixie face was devious as she answered. " come bells; do you really think I would castrate my own brother?" she made a face of disgust as she continued talking "nah! I wasn't gonna do it! Anyway the axe is fake" she smiled " I got it for sale at the local Halloween store . Besides Esme would kill me if I actually tried!" she got up and got her things from the floor and was headed towards the door. She turned to face me as my mouth was hanging open.

" well; come on Bella; lets go try on our dresses!" she smiled and half shrieked as she walked out the door. I smiled. At least I knew life would never be boring with Alice around.

As I got into her yellow Porsche; Alice began telling me of her plans for Saturday. (that is before the wedding)we were going to go to the spa and get our hair done by Esme's hairstylist. Then Rosalie was going to meet us at the Cullen threshold by 3:00. If the things went as planned I would we would be married by . As the car came to a stop; Alice stopped her chatter and got down from the car. Thank god this was almost over. All the rehearsals, the organizing and the things to do were just overwhelming ; I Had barley spent time with Edward and honestly it was making me more than a little cranky.

The bell rang as we entered the small store. There were tons of dresses all over the shop; bright red to violet; there was every kind of dress imaginable. There was a very cozy feeling to the shop and in all it was very pleasant as we came in for our final fitting.

The sales clerk smiled as we walked in. the shop was Italian; and it seemed like she was too. Her accent was noticeable as she spoke.

" you try on thee dresses, yes?" her blue eyes were friendly as she lead us to the changing room. " I will be back with the dress, okay?" I nodded and Alice smiled as she walked out.

After an exhausting three hours at the shop; we finally took the dresses to the car and rode away from the shop for the last time. I gulped as I thought of tomorrow. My heart was bursting with happiness and some tears escaped. Damn, I hope Alice didn't see.

"oh not you too!" I turned around and saw that Alice was crying too. Tears were rolling down her check as she spoke. " it scary bells; but in an exciting, good way. I feel like im leaving everything I have known for something more; and damn bells it scary." she was crying but through it I saw her smile.

" oh Aly; its terrifying!!!" I sighed and more tears ran down my face. I knew exactly what Alice meant. I was giving up what I knew for a new way of living. It was scary but in a good way; like when your jumping into the ocean without knowing much about it. It was scary , thrilling and beautiful. I just had to remember one thing. Edward was jumping in with me; I wasn't alone; I never would be. Not with Edward by my side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning was crisp with Autumn air with the promise of fall in the air, but the reminders of summer in the blue cloudless skies. Oh Jesus Christ I was getting married today. I felt like hurling. There was no way I was going through this. I couldn't. I got up and got the keys from my car. I drove to the only place I knew I could be alone with my thoughts.

The house was pretty mush the same as when I lived there. Renee still kept the spare keys under the plant and Charlie still left the TV on while mom and him were sleeping. I smiled. This place never changed. that's why I loved it so much.

I silently opened the sliding glass door and made my way into my old tree house Carlisle and Charlie had made for Edward and I. this place brought back so many memories. Like the time that I dared Edward to kiss me but then ran when he tried; or when he told me he was going to beat me up. I laughed to myself; he never did beat me up. Tears began to flow down my face as I realized what I was going to have to give up. The wind blew through my hair; and; it was surprisingly refreshing. I calmed down a little and laughed nervously.(**now play the song things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne; trust me it'll add to the moment ;)**

" you know that laughing to yourself is considered and effect of being crazy." I turned around and was more than a little surprised to see Charlie standing there, in his pajamas, with my mom wrapped around him; smiling.

" Bella; sweetie:" Renee said "It's okay to be scared." the were coming by me now and were sitting down on the swings set that was by the tree house. "You Bells; when me and your mom got married; I almost didn't go." he smiled at my mom as she stared at him with those goo goo love eyes.

"I was this close to just skipping the wedding and going bungee jumping." the tears began once again as I answered. "What changed your mind?"

Charlie smiled. It was one of those smiles that bore years of wisdom. "I thought of your mother." his gripped tightened on Renee. "I knew that if I had her by my side then I had the world. All I had to do was say yes."

The tears I had been holding back now flowed freely as I ran to my parents. "Bella, sweetheart, were not going anywhere. You don't have to be scared of losing your life; because you're not. You're just adding love into the equation." I smiled and hugged my parents even harder. I was getting married today and there was nothing on earth that could stop me.

**Alright guys that was chapter 2!!!!! Hope you guys liked it!! All the pictures of Bella's wedding will be available on my profile! Now remember REVIEW!!! You guys gave me 2 reviews last chapter! I felt like I did something wrong! So REVIEW!!!**

**(Pretty please? With Edward Cullen on top?)**


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't even gotten one review for the last chapter!!!! I really didn't want to do this put; I really need some sort of feedback from you guys! I will not post the next chapter until you guys have given at least 6 more reviews. I'm sorry!!!! But to make things interesting; the first five people to review will get to become character's in the story and the first ten people to review will get a sneak peek at chapter four! So remember REVIEW!!!

play list

Edward and Bella's dance: iris- Goo Goo dolls

Father daughter dance: Steve Curtis Chapman- Cinderella

I'll be- Edwin McCain

Because you loved me- Celine Dion

Kiss me- Avril Lavinge

All these songs will be available on my profile :)

Chapter 3

When I finally arrived back home I saw a very angry pixie being held back by Rosalie. Turns out she thought I had ran away and was angry that I had made her worry. She was hugging me now and was crying about how happy she was that I had not ran away. Jeez she sure was an emotional wreck today.

" alright Alice; we need to get going now." she squeezed me one more time as Rosalie cam to us. "so you guys ready to get married?" she grinned.

" kinda…" we both answered . She smiled even more" that's the sprit guys!!!" she got both of us by the hand and dragged us to the car. This was going to be one hell of a day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After being pinched, squeezed and burned for three hours; we were finally ready to go to the Cullen house and get ready for the wedding ceremony. It was already 2:38 and the wedding was at 4:00; I was scared beyond belief yet excited; today was the day I had been waiting for my whole life. This was it.

We arrived about 30 minutes later and made a mad dash up the stairs. The only person in the house was Carlisle; it made it much easier to get ready since we knew no one was going to come in and see Alice and me.

As I sat down in the bathroom Alice went to go get her make up kit while Rose and Esme went to get the things for my hair. Alice had insisted on doing my make up and after hours of begging I had agreed. I felt bad that she had to do this on her wedding day, but she insisted that it helped her relax. Alice then came back in the room and began to do my make up as Rosalie helped Esme do my hair. When we were finished it was Alice's turn. Since I couldn't help with her make up(Alice would never trust me with her "quality things") I decided to set up or dresses. I got mine and put it on Edward's bed then I got Alice's. they were gorgeous dresses. They were silky and soft and fit both of our personalities perfectly. while I was setting up our shoes I heard someone make their way up the stair. I stopped what I was doing and ran into the bathroom. My first thought was that Edward was home and wanted to see me. I on the other hand didn't want him to see me yet. I hadn't even seen how I looked (one of Alice's commands, we had to do that together.)and what I was wearing definitely was not very presentable. So I ran into the bathroom so that o could hide from whoever was coming.

"Bella sweetie; what's wrong?" Esme asked as I shut the door. " I think that Edwards here." I was panting because I had ran so fast; but they still got the message. Rose was turning red with anger " that's it!" she slammed the brush on the table as she got up. "If its Edward or anyone of the boys I'm go kick their ass from here to Canada!!!" Rosalie was fuming as she went out and closed the door.

I put my ear on the door as Alice and Esme got up and imitated me. We heard footsteps and then…

" Edward that better not be-oh Renee its you." I sighed, thank god it was Renee! I was obviously the only one who heard because Alice and Esme still had curious expressions on. We heard Rose talking to Renee so we ran to our original spots. Rose would kill us if she knew we where eavesdropping, I heard the door open as Rosalie and Renee entered; she was wearing a midnight blue dress and some heel. Her hair was gracefully piled up on her head. She looked great. Esme and Alice both let out deep breath.

" oh thank God it only you!!" Esme said; relieved. Renee faked hurt as she looked around. "should I be insulted?" she joked. Esme's face flushed "oh no! I didn't mean it like that we just thought that you were-"

"Esme its okay" I laughed "my mom was just kidding" I smiled. poor Esme turned redder. " we thought it was Edward." she replied.

Renee laughed and hugged Esme. She then turned towards me and let Esme continue doing Alice's hair while Rosalie put the finishing touches to her make up; " Bella;" she croaked; her eyes began to water. "oh you look beautiful sweetie." she was crying and smiling at the same Time now. I swear if she doesn't stop I'm going to start crying .

"oh Bella baby. Your all grown up1!" she hugged me as Alice smiled and got up from her chair. " you ready to put on your dress bells?" Alice looked absolutely stunning as she spoke. Her hair was a spiky halo around her head and her make up was light and complemented her face. "ready as I'll ever be Aly" Esme and Renee smiled and we all walked into the room. Renee helped me put on my dress and Esme helped Alice. When they were finished with everything we stayed out as Rosalie, and Esme went to go do their make and put on their dresses.

" Bella, Alice. I'm gonna go call Charlie and tell him to pick up the mister. Will you two be okay?" she looked concerned as she got up. " totally" Alice answered. Renee smiled and left the room with her cell phone attached to her ear.

" so; how you feeling Bells?" Alice turned around to face me and smiled happily." I haven't barfed so far; so I'm feeling pretty good." she laughed at my response; then she had a thoughtful look on her face.

" hey Bella; do you remember the first time that we met?" she smiled. " yeah." I laughed as the memories flooded back……

_it was my first day in kindergarten and I was crying. I thought Renee didn't want me anymore; so she had left me here. I cried even harder. I was all alone! _

" _hey! why are you crying?!" a little girl made her way to me and patted my back As she waited for me to answer " my*sniff* mommy *sniff* left *sniff* me!!!" I wailed. _

" _its okay; my mommy said that she was going to come back later; so your mommy will be back too!" she smiled. Her hair was black and short and she was wearing a red bow around her head. Her Minnie mouse t-shirt and jeans were stained with juice. I knew I would like her._

" _my names Alice; and you know what?" she smiled and grabbed my hand" we are going to be best friends forever; I can tell!" _

_I had stopped crying and was walking with Alice." really?" I exclaimed. I had never had a best friend; but they looked really fun!_

" _really!!!" she laughed and then she leaned in to whisper in my ear. " since you're my best friend now; I'm going to tell you a secret!" _

_My eyes went wide with excitement as Alice giggled. "what is it??" she leaned in again. " do you see that boy with the yellow hair?" _

_I looked around and saw a small little blonde boy in a corner playing with army soldiers. "yeah!" she continued. _

"_well his names Jasper and he's going to be my husband one day!!!" she laughed again and started jumping up and down. " eeewww! " I exclaimed. "Really? I always thought boys had cooties!" _

" _no; not him!!!" she defended him "You'll see one day were going to get married!!" she grabbed my hand as we made our way to the section with dolls. " hey; what'd you say your name was again?" she smiled as we sat down and got the dolls._

" _oh!!" I hit my head and responded "My name's is Isabella; but;" I made a face. " I don't like that name; so call me Bella!" I smiled timidly as Alice grabbed a Barbie and a brush._

" _well Bella were going to be best friends forever! " she hugged me and began to brush the Barbie's hair. " do you know how to do the Barbie's hair and make up?"_

_* end flash back*_

I laughed. "I cant believe you actually married jasper!!!" Alice began to laugh with me. " seriously!" we continued to laugh and reminisce of the old days. Esme then walked in. followed by Rosalie, and Renee.

"well girlies!" Rose began, "its time to get married!" she pulled both of us up and we made our down the stairs. When we reached the bottom rose began to explain were we were riding.

" Bella;" rose said pointedly "you and Charlie will ride in the limousine with Alice and her dad; Alright?" she asked. " sir yes sir!' we exclaimed. Rose hit both of our arms as Esme came with our bouquets.

" Rosalie!" she scolded. "don't hit the brides." rose looked down " sorry Esme." she mumbled. we laughed. As we were putting on our veils Charlie came into the room.

" Bella!" he exclaimed " you look beautiful; sweetheart!' he hugged me; then he turned to Alice. " Alice you too! Edward and Jasper sure are lucky guys." he smiled and walked away to talk to Renee.

I smiled as my dad walked away. Alice grabbed my hand as we began to go out and into the car. We had to stop by Alice's house to pick up her dad; then we were of to the Church.

Rose hugged us; then Esme and Renee joined in. " good luck you guys!" rose said as she got into her red BMW. We waved as she left to pick up Emmett.

"Bella; Alice;" Esme said " before you guys go; me and Renee want to give you something." Esme took two little boxes from her purse and she gave one to Renee. "here"

They both gave us a box. Inside mine was a beautiful sapphire ring with a silver band. It was beautiful. I couldn't even say thank you from all the emotion that was stuck in my throat.

Alice was the first to break the silence. " guys this is…. Beautiful; I don't know what to say." she was crying; I finally found my voice. " you didn't have to do this for us; it was too much.' I ran and hugged my mom and then Esme; Alice did the Same.

" nonsense;" my mom replied " it could never be too much; you two deserve the best." she smiled as she embraced me and Alice. " remember you guys; you aren't losing anything." Esme then came over and hugged us both.

" Renee is right; you guys aren't losing anything; it quite the contrary actually" she smiled at us; " you guys are blooming into flowers. Your roots are planted strongly on the earth; we've tended them until they were planted. now you guys are growing towards the sky." I was crying by the end of her statement.

" see;" Renee said; " you guys cant loose you roots. It's going to be with you girls forever." after many tears and long goodbyes; me and Alice hopped into the car. Charlie looked nervous and the ride began. " so how are you girls doing?" he seemed scared that we were going to begin crying again. I laughed; if there was anything on earth that could scare Charlie to his wits; it would definitely have to be emotional crying girls.

" don't worry dad; were fine." Alice seemed to get it what was going on. She laughed as Charlie let of a breath of relief.

" good" he grinned his crinkly eyed grin " well girls. I'm going to go get Mr. Brandon; will you girls be okay for a few seconds?" the car came to a stop and Charlie was getting out of the car.

" sure!" we replied. Alice and I decided to play patty cake while are dads came. We had played six games when they finally arrived.

Mr. Brandon was a nice man; he had Dark brown hair and was very tall. His green eyes reminded me a lot of Alice's; though I couldn't say the same for his personality. he was a lot like Jasper in that sense; while Alice's mom was like Alice. I found the whole thing hilarious.

" Daddy!!" Alice squealed as she hugged her father. Charlie and I laughed. The rest of the ride was spent with all of us talking about the past and when me and Alice were small. They had some pretty funny stories; so we were entertained enough so as not to notice how nervous we were.

The car came to a stop and we made our way into the large church. It was decorated beautifully. There was a mix of freesia, tulips, orchids and many other wonderful flowers. The only thing that kept us from the guests and the grooms. I was SO going to hurl.

My bridesmaids and my mother were y the door; chattering excitedly. I only had about 4 bridesmaids; the rest were Alice's. there were twelve pairs. Mine were Rose, Angela, my cousin Victoria and her sister Heidi the flower girl was also my cousin; Jane. She was three years old. With blonde hair and was currently beating up her older brother Alec with her favorite teddy bear.

I was cracking up at the sight; Alice looked at me with a crazed look until she saw what I saw. We were both supporting each other by the time that everyone noticed what was so funny.

" you guys there no more time for foolishness! Were on!" rose hissed. My face went white and I felt dizzy as I grabbed on to Charlie.

" whoa! Easy Bells; " Charlie looked panicked as he turned to Renee; "will she be alright" though the question was for Renee Alice answered. " don't worry Charlie she'll be completely fine." she hugged me one last time then she grabbed her dads hand and got ready to walk.

" alright Bells;" Charlie said as Alice began to walk. "were up next kiddo." I heard the wedding march play in the background as everyone oooh and Ahhhed for Alice. Oh crap! I was next!!!

" come on Bells; were up" I began the slow walk to the alter; but when I looked up it was all worth it. Edward was there; his emerald eyes shinning with happiness as I descended down the aisle.

There wasn't anyone in the room anymore; I didn't hear my mom crying; or the oohhh's and ah's I got from the guest; or Alice smiling when I stopped next to her and Jasper. All I saw was Edward; all I heard was his voice as we finally stopped next to him.

" she'll be alright Charlie." his velvet voice said. He looked at me with his emerald eyes and I couldn't even remember where I was.

"oh I know Edward. You'll take care of my girl; wont you?" Charlie's voice cracked at the end. "forever and always Charlie." Charlie kissed my check and then he went to go sit down with Renee.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur; all I saw was Edward. By the end of the ceremony I was crying; and my I do was choked. Alice then said her I do and it was all over. I was no Isabella Cullen.

Edward kissed me and then we ran to the exit as the guest cheered. Alice and Jasper followed us. " Bella!" Alice yelled as soon as we were outside. She hugged and left behind a very happy Jasper. " oh my gosh bells; were MARRIED!!!" I laughed a shaky laugh; and Edward; quickly answered for me.

" Alice; Bella is not very sane quite this second." he hugged my waist tighter as Alice examined us. "you guys are so cute! Alright Edward you win this round; but Bella wont be able to escape me after the party!"

Edward chuckled as Alice went to Jasper and they got into their limo. " so are you ready to leave Mrs. Cullen?" he seemed as though he was going to burst with happiness by saying that simple statement.

I laughed. "why of course Mr. Cullen." Edward laughed and kissed my cheek as made our way into the limo. When we got in he closed the door and he ride began once again.

"you know love," Edward said. " it is very nice to know that I can officially call you mine." he put his arm around my shoulder and I pressed myself closer to him.

"likewise," I replied. He chuckled. Nothing else could add to my moment of happiness. Edward would kiss my hair occasionally or he would talk to me about inconsequential things. Which was exactly what I needed. He never talked about the party we were going to or anything of the wedding; except for the occasional Mrs. Cullen. I loved him for that,

We finally came to a stop in front of the hotel. It was very beautiful; it had palm tress and was adorned with lights. Edward opened the door for me and we made our way to the reception area.

It had a beautiful over view of the ocean. The guest were already there and were congratulating Alice and Jasper. As soon as we stepped into the ball room; everyone was congratulating us. It took a good 45 minutes to be able to go and sit down.

There was a table for the brides and grooms and it was were Alice and I sat down. There was a slide show going on for us . It had pictures of all us as babies; until were our current age. It was a very touching slide show; and Alice was hugging me while Edward was holding my hand.

Esme had the mike and was toasting the happy couples. "now lady's and gentlemen the traditional father daughter dance. **(cue Cinderella by Steve Curtis Chapman)**

Me and Alice had decided on the same song; so we both got up and made our way to our dads.

" so dad; how you feeling" I mimicked him and grinned; " pretty good considering I just gave away my baby girl."

I grimaced and Charlie chuckled. He twirled me around and we continued dancing.

" do you remember Bells; when you were little; how you would dance with you ken dolls?" he grinned at the memory. I sighed

" you and mom are never going to let that go are you?" I questioned. Charlie's smile became more pronounced.

"never bells" we continued to laugh at old memories. All and all it was a very enjoyable dance. As the song changed; Edward came up to me and Charlie.

" may I have this dance?" his velvet voice interrupted." why of course good sir." I replied; Charlie smiled as he handed me to Edward and our dance began.(cue iris by Goo Goo dolls)

"so Mrs. Cullen how are you this fine night?" he mocked. I laughed. "quite fine; Mr. Cullen and you?" " oh I'm always great when I'm with you." he bent down and kissed me; and the rest of the world disappeared.

The dance continued and eventually other people joined us.

After a while; Edward and I sat down and called for refreshments. While we were waiting Edward asked me if I knew were we were going after this. " no I don't." I replied; frustrated. I hated surprises. He chuckled; and for a moment I forgot my frustration.

"well love; your going to have to wait for later." he chuckled again and I was about to protest when; someone came up with our drinks.

Suddenly I caught sight of the face. The was no possible way it could be- " no fucking way!" the same bimbo voice I remembered interrupted.

**Ha ha ha! That was a bad cliffy; so if you guys want the chapter up review!!!! Oh and remember the first five people to review will get to become a character in the story and the first ten will get a sneak peek; so REVIEW for the next chapter and more**

**foreverbook322**


End file.
